


The Things That Free Us

by BegintheEnd



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Bossy Law, Determined Luffy, Fluff and Angst, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Law is angry, Law is not, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy is behaving, M/M, Sanji made Tiramasu, Smut, Zoro is a good first mate, but not the way you think, slight zo/san
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegintheEnd/pseuds/BegintheEnd
Summary: They've won. Dressrosa is free. Doflamingo is down. Cora-san can rest. So why does everything hurt so much? A gift fic for my amazing reviewer InfernalParadox. :)





	1. The Things You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalParadox/gifts).



      Law shifted a little, wincing. Gods, he hurt all over. His muscles protested every breath, and the throbbing of his body was a painful constant hum, concentrated more acutely in his arm. He closed his eyes and wondered, briefly, if he would be able to use it properly. Sure, it was technically back on, but there was more to healing an injury that severe than even his Devil Fruit could fix. It was beyond the pain though – his arm, the throbbing, his muscles, they were secondary. When he closed his eyes he could see it all again, the vivid juxtaposition of soft pink feathers and hard white teeth. He could smell the blood again, could hear the laughter, maniacal, evil, and someone was screaming, no – _roaring_ , Luffy –  


      He flinched when a warm hand touched his cheek. Glared almost immediately, hiding it behind ire. As if summoned from his musings, there was Luffy. Banged up almost as bad as he was but still fucking smiling. His brown hair was getting a touch too long, hanging into his brown eyes that showed concern. Luffy had taken his hand away immediately, holding it in front of Law like one would a wild animal.  


      “Toroa.”  


It was amazing, the things Luffy could ask with just his name in a certain tone. _Are you alright? What’s going on? Why do you look so sad?_  


      “Mugiwara-ya,” he said evenly, a touch coldly. He was at once relieved and annoyed it was Luffy that had come to him. Annoyed because – well, it was Luffy. Relieved because anyone else seeing him like this would piss him off. But Luffy had saved his life. No, more than that. He had killed Law’s demon. To be so broken in front of him seemed beyond the point.  


      “Ne, Toroa, why don’t you look happier?”  


      “Pardon?”  


      “We did it, didn’t we? Kicked Mingo’s ass. I thought you’d be happy but you look even more angry than usual.”  


      “We didn’t do it,” Law said, closing his eyes. Breathed in. Felt the ache in his body, in his heart. Breathed out. “You did.”  


      “Is that what you’re upset about?” Luffy said, “that’s stupid, Torao. We did it together. We couldn’t have done it without each other.”  


Law blamed his pain and the meds for his cracked and shaky voice when he spoke next.  


      “You don’t know how it feels to not have been able to kill him. I’m grateful to you, Mugiwara-ya – as are so many who owe you their lives. But it should have been…I should have been able to do this. So many years. And I can never have them back. And I thought I would – that I could – but I couldn’t. I’m so weak. So don’t sit here and try to make me feel better,” Law hissed, and it felt good to watch Luffy’s eyes widen, to hurt him a little for trying to pretend he could know how Law felt. Cora-san was never coming back and had died for him and he hadn’t been able to kill the maniac who did that. He’d had to watch and listen and hope. Just like when he’d been in the trunk, watching Doflamingo and Cora-san face off.  


      “Yes I do,” Luffy said quietly.  


      The rage gave Law something to hold on to other than his own aching misery, and he might be patient with Luffy occasionally but he was still Trafalgar Law, a man not to be taken lightly, and he reached forward too fast – his arm protested – but his hand was around Luffy’s throat and he dragged him close, furious. Luffy didn’t resist, was hauled forward from the chair he’d sat at by law’s bedside until his knees were bent on the bed in front of Law, his form forced to bend with Law’s hand tight around him. Luffy put his hands on Law’s but didn’t try to claw him off.  


      “How dare you,“ Law said, so close he could feel Luffy’s strangled breath; he smelled like some dessert – mocha and rum and a little vanilla – “You may have saved me, ended Doflamingo, but –  


      “Ace,” Luffy said, voice sounding surprisingly calm for a man being strangled.  


Law stilled. Luffy kept talking.  


      “I know what it feels like to lose someone. I lost Ace. I lost that battle.”  


His eyes were an open, clear brown. He closed them for a second and went surprisingly limp in Law’s grasp.  


      “I think about him every day. About my lack of strength. I couldn’t save him, and I couldn’t save myself. You had to do that.” Luffy said seriously.  


      He removed Law’s hand from around his throat, trailed it down to the scar on his chest. The skin was warm, jagged. Law had tried and tried to make it heal more neatly, but the fact was that the skin had been traumatized to the point of barely being functional. He could feel Luff’s heartbeat, as strong in the center of his chest as to the left.  


      “I can’t do what you did, Torao,” Luffy said quietly, “I’m not smart. I can’t heal. But I am strong, and I did what I could do, which was fight.”  


      “Because you’re indebted to me?” Law asked, and strange, there was a new kind of pain there, “I didn’t do it so you’d owe me a favor.”  


      “No,” Luffy said, “Because that’s what nakama does. They do everything they can. Like you did for me. Like I would do for you again.”  


_Why?_ Law thought, his vision blurring, _why would you put yourself through nearly dying again. I saved you and then asked you to die for me._  


      “We’re not…Luffy-ya. I’m not your crew.”  


“Crew is not on the ship, Toroa. It’s here.” Luffy tapped his chest.  


Law took a deep breath and tried so hard to come up with anything to say. Closed his eyes, opened his mouth –  


      And nearly squeaked when another mouth met his. Since he was Trafalgar Law, and he did not squeak, he made a strangled sound that was mildly higher pitched than normal. His eyes flew open but Luffy, the damn pirate, took his surprise as an advantage and pushed his tongue in, swept it quickly across Law’s teeth and lower lip, and then pulled back.  
Law couldn’t ever remember his eyes being so wide.  


      “Can’t sew you up like you did me, or like Chopper does. Can’t cook for you like Sanji. But I can kiss you,” Luffy said, grinning, “that’s all I can do now.”  
Law stared only a moment longer before he moved. He’d always been told he was bright, and he was bright enough to know what to do now. He leaned forward and kissed Luffy again, chasing the taste of – _oh, Sanji made Tiramsu_ – Law thought with sudden understanding, the bitterness of the coffee, spice of the rum, and sweetness of the sugar were perfect on Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be multi-chaptered. A short chapter because I was thinking of how best to break it up and I want only one majorly angsty section, and the rest is healing XD Smut is coming. But it's like, porn with feelings. Love you Paradoxy <3 thanks for the idea for this work, and for being patient with me.


	2. Chapter 2

      Law was burning. Luffy’s mouth was working down his throat, tongue swiping and teeth nipping, and Law was getting dizzy. He peeled off his coat – why had he even insisted on wearing the dam thing - Chopper had kept pleading with him to take it off for his tests but Law had refused because he knew he would feel naked – but now he _wanted _to feel naked goddamnit - and his arm was screaming at him to stop and he moaned in lust and pain while Luffy nipped at his neck like he was trying to eat him.__

      Luffy froze at the sound, looking at him in concern. 

      “Traffy, are you alr – mmmf!” 

      Why had Law never realized this was the simplest way to shut Luffy up? He could have been doing this long before, when they had met, or at Punk Hazard, or the entire way to Dressrosa; indeed, there had never been any need for Luffy to talk at all – 

      “Toroa, stop, your arm.” 

Law growled like a man possessed, his fingers grasping at the back of Luffy’s neck and pulling him close again. 

      “Don’t you dare stop,” he said, punishing Luffy with a quick nip at his bottom lip and then soothing it with his tongue. 

      “Toroa, let me go. We have to stop,” 

      “No, I will not. And no we don’t.” 

He muscled Luffy into his lap, ignored the ache as the smaller body settled on him, and began kissing across Luffy’s jawline. 

      “Ah – ah, Toroa – “ 

Fuck, he needed everything off _now _–__

      “Stop!” Luffy said, backing out quickly. Law almost fell over trying to catch him, and glared as Luffy sagged against the door, panting. 

      “Traffy, if we keep going I’m going to hurt you more. Chopper said–“ 

      “Chopper is a fine doctor,” Law said angrily – and damn him if he didn’t have a picture of the adorable reindeer squirming saying Law’s compliment didn’t make him happy you asshole – “but so am I. and I will be fine. Now get back here.” 

Luffy hung his head a little, his eyes were hidden. His cheeks were dusted with a faint blush, and he had his lower lip between his hard teeth and he looked shy and Law was going to combust if Luffy took it upon himself to look any more kissable. 

      “Let’s go slowly, then.” Luffy said, “just kissing.” 

      “Mugiwara-ya, no man could look at you and only want to kiss you right now,” Law nearly purred, and yes, he could get what he wanted, he’d had other men jumping at his voice before right into his bed and – 

      “No, Traffy. Chopper would kill me. And I don’t want to bust you up more.” 

Law made a sound that was half exasperation, half indignation. 

      “Luffy-ya I am not asking, I am _telling _you to get your ass right back here so that I can make you mine.”__

      “I am yours Traffy,” Luffy said with a lopsided smile, “have been for a while now.” 

And maybe Law should have listened to Luffy because clearly something was wrong, his heart had started fluttering madly, his stomach was doing something strange. 

      “Then let me touch you.” His voice shook slightly, “please Luffy – I need to touch you.” 

      Luffy came very close to the bed, very close indeed, and Law could see how beautiful his brown eyes were, how rougish he looked with the scar beneath his eye. Luffy leaned close and the scent of rum, vanilla, and coffee washed over him as Luffy kissed his lips, chastely, and then his forehead. Normally he’d scoff but it came out sounding suspiciously like a whine. 

      “I’ll be here when you’re better. But right now I’m gonna go go. I told the crew I was just going to check on you and then come back. And if we keep going, I’m going to do something I shouldn’t.” 

      “No, Luffy, wait –“ 

Luffy swept his thumbs across Law’s cheeks, kneeling in front of him, and Law went very quiet because Luffy was looking at him in a way that told him to sit still and pay attention, and he said very gently, 

      “Toroa. I am right beyond the door if you need anything. But right now, I need you to sleep. Get better. Dream of me.” 

      And the man who was going to be the Pirate King King leaned forward, kissed his bare chest right above his heart while holding Law’s hand on his scar, and then turned and walked away. He paused at the door only to look back at Law with a determined look on his face. 

      “Let me take care of you the way you took care of me.” 

      And Law remembered it, remembered when Luffy had barely been breathing but still tossing and whimpering for Ace, had just come out of surgery, and Law had wondered if he had ever looked like that about Cora-san and kissed him on the forehead lightly and whispered any and everything to try and heal the broken heart beneath him. When Luffy closed the door he gritted his teeth, alone in the room, and let the tears fight their way down his cheeks. His heart, as much as it hurt, was a little lighter. He took off his cap, slipping Luffy’s hat on instead and holding it low, hiding his eyes. and sobbing, because Mugiwara-ya had left his hat and Law knew what he meant. 

\----- 

Zoro was napping beneath one of Nami’s trees when Luffy came out of the hallway. Luffy had almost walked past him when he said, very softly, 

      “Captain.” 

Luffy looked at him with a half-smile on his face. 

      “I wish I had been there,” Zoro said, “we all do. We would have done anything to help you win. But I’m glad Law was there. That he saved your life.” 

The carefully crafted look Luffy got on his face when that day come up still kept Zoro and the rest of the crew up at night. Luffy looked at him with something akin to anger, because Zoro knew better than to ask, Zoro had never really needed to ask to know how Luffy felt about much. To hear words only simplified the truth. 

      “Oi, Zoro. I’m glad you weren’t there. You all were all I had left.” 

      “Do you think he’ll give it back?” 

Luffy laughed, a bright sound, running his hand through his hair. Zoro felt the muscles that had been tensing at his Captain's pain relax at the sound. 

      “Of course he will. What’s a Mugiwara-ya without the hat?” 

      “I suppose,” Zoro said, closing his eyes, “he got the real prize anyway.” 

He didn’t have to tap his chest for Luffy to know what he was talking about. Luffy laughed and walked away, and Zoro fell asleep thinking about certain curly brows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot for some tongue action. What will Law do when he isn't in severe pain? Find out next time in *plays dramatic music* chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

      “You’re finally okay!” Chopper said happily, giving him another once-over as if looking for wounds that would spontaneously appear. 

      “Thank you, Doctor Chopper,” Law said evenly, smirking when Chopper became a happy, cursing mess, “I am lucky to have been cared for by such a talented, precise young –“ 

      “YOU BASTARD, THAT DOESN’T MAKE ME HAPPY!” Chopper yelled, running out of the room wildly, unable to handle more praise. 

      Law huffed with quiet laughter for a minute. He couldn’t help but be fond of the small creature. Now then. He stretched, humming appreciatively as his body cracked and loosened. Five days. It had been five days on a Chopper-approved regimen of more food than he had ever seen, more sleep than he had ever had, more careful care than he had ever provided for himself, and the occasional Ope-Ope fruit intervention as needed. Five days since Luffy had left his room. He hadn’t come back. As much as it irked Law, he knew Luffy had stayed away for both their sakes. Well, it wouldn’t be an issue now. 

      He had thought long and hard about how he wanted to do this. He strode over to under his bed, wrapping his hand in a towel and picking up the object gingerly. He slipped them into a bag he had also left under the bed. In his quiet moments, when he had been alone, he had searched carefully for the materials to do what he wanted to today. The idea had blossomed when Chopper had burst into the room, fretfully directing a bored looking Zoro to place Sea Prism Handcuffs in the closet four days ago. Something about wanting to run tests on their reaction to Devil Fruit User’s blood. Law had taken them yesterday night, and Chopper hadn’t even noticed they were gone yet. It wouldn’t matter – Law would replace them by the end of today. He walked over to his tray of food, picking up a strawberry and taking a healthy bite. Sanji had stuffed them with cream cheese. He then grabbed the tray, slung the bag over his shoulder, and very quietly and carefully walked into the men’s locker room. He had been both scandalized and amused when he’d learned of the Sunny’s sex rooms, but the engineer had been so enthusiastic about it Law couldn’t help but admit it was a good idea, especially hearing about some of Franky’s walk-in incidents. He had silently commended Zoro and Sanji on their creativity after a particularly interesting story, while nodding solemnly as Franky nearly sobbed about the horror of it, and also the cuteness of the two as a couple. 

      He walked through the doorway, took the elevator down, and stepped out into the clean room, inhaling a fresh scent. Bed in the center, two side tables, a color scheme of white and sunny yellows (of which Law had no doubt was intentional, leave it to Franky to be sentimental about the Sunny’s name) and absolute, sound-proof quiet. It was perfect. Law placed one of the pillows from the bed in the center of the mattress. Carefully laid the cuffs stretched across it. Took a deep breath, and expanded his power, his thoughts wrapped up in the memory of hot, filthy kisses. 

      “Room.” 

___ 

      Zoro had been on-and-off dozing next to Luffy while he was fishing. There was a slight, sudden pop, and instead of Luffy next to him there was a pillow. He blinked in mild surprise. After a moment, he gave a wolfish smile, laid down, and enjoyed the softness of the pillow, which no doubt had been Law’s intent. The bastard would know Luffy fished around this time with Zoro by his side in case he fell in, he had spent enough time pretending to be reading while stealing glances at the Captain. “About time,” Zoro said with a yawn. 

\---

      Law very carefully picked up the fishing rod (thankfully devoid of fish, he would have been irritated if Luffy had hooked one) and placed it on the side of the room. Swiftly, he was back at the side of the bed, observing his prize. Luffy was moaning tiredly, as was to be expected. The Sea Prism cuffs stretched across his chest, the metal glinting against Luff’s tanned skin. Law reached down slowly, running a hand from Luffy’s neck down his chest, stopping just before the metal. 

      “T-Toroa?” 

      “Mugiwara-ya,” he said by way of greeting, meeting Luffy’s startled brown eyes. He grabbed the half of the strawberry he had left on the side table with the tray, leaning down over Luffy. Luffy looked wide eyed at the strawberry trapped between Law’s teeth, then tentatively reached up and grabbed it, nearly touching Law’s lips but not quite. Even affected by the Sea Prism, Luffy still couldn’t resist food. Law felt a shiver run down his spine as Luffy chewed and juice ran down his chin, onto his neck. He leaned down and licked the juice off, tongue swiping across the skin quickly. Luffy moaned. 

      “You left me,” Law said quietly, nipping at his throat, making Luffy yelp, “you left after I told you to stay.” 

      “I – because,” He was speaking so slowly, so affected by the Sea Prism. 

      “Shall I leave these on you?” Law said softly, pinning him in his gaze, “or will you behave?” Luffy gritted his teeth. Law kissed him, all tongue and teeth, and when he was done Luffy was panting. Law was nearly dizzy with triumph – it had all worked the way he’d pictured it over and over. 

      “Tell me, Luffy. I have no trouble taking you like this, but I want you to feel pleasure, too. I want you coherent. So tell me, will you behave?” 

      “Yes…” Luffy said tiredly, “just take them off.” Law grabbed the towel and swept them off, moving instantly between Luffy’s legs. Luffy’s hands were wandering across Law’s dark blue shirt, feeling the softness of the feathers, running down Law’s sides as he kissed him far more enthusiastically than he had a moment ago. 

      “You’re better,” Luffy murmured, “I’m glad.” 

      “Thanks to you,” Law grumbled, “which I will never forgive you for.” Luffy laughed in between kisses at that. Then the air changed to something more desperate. All of a sudden Luffy was nipping and making small sounds, grabbing at Law, and Law was biting his way down Luffy’s throat, alternating between that and kissing him. Luffy made a sound that went straight to Law’s groin when Law sucked in a particularly dark bruise, right at the junction of shoulder to neck. 

      “Torao, everyone will see,” he panted, still baring his neck. 

      “Yes,” Law said, low and pleased, “that’s the point.” Luffy didn’t even respond. In a flash Luffy reached up and bit Law on his neck. Law hissed in pain, but it changed to a moan as Luffy soothed the skin with his tongue and began to suck. Law closed his eyes, feeling his body thrum. He was the one on top, he was the one in control, so why did it feel like Luffy had him captive? 

      “Ne, Toroa,” Luffy said when he pulled back, brown eyes sparkling, “I get the point now.” Law gave a small, breathless laugh. Didn’t mention that, really, Luffy always got the points that mattered. He pulled at Luffy’s clothes, who pulled at his, and between awkward shuffling and kissing, eventually everything was off. Law looked at his prize. 

      He had been hearing people discuss Luffy for a long time now. That he was secretly in love, but was smart enough to know to hide the girl. That he had slept with half the Grand Line and was racking in ten more every week. That he was, actually, asexual. That he was dominant in person but a submissive in bed – Law had heard it all. Heard it all and never commented, only listened, realizing that nobody knew wo Luffy’s bed contained, what he wanted, what he liked. That for all his careless shows of emotions and loud tirades, Luffy had one part of himself that no one saw. And like all parts of Luffy, people barely understood. 

      Law thought he understood now. He was, after all, a doctor – a surgeon, it was his job to know what people’s bodies could tell you. Luffy’s eyes were alight with affection and mischief, an open smile on his face. His neck was beautiful, a long line with sharp cords of muscle standing out when he moved. His shoulders were strong, his arms warm and muscular. Law traced a hand down over his scar, down his abdomen, feeling the way Luffy’s abdominals bunched and flexed as he moved a little under Law. Law was in awe, his hand trailing down a body that had withstood more damage and heartbreak than it was possibly meant to. Luffy’s hips were lovely, narrow and a little sharp with bone, and Law pressed hard on them and kissed, liking that they bruised easily. Luffy made a soft sound that had Law all the way hard instantly. He knew many men preferred their partner’s small, but he was not such a man. Luffy was well endowed, a solid eight thick, uncut inches. His cock was beautiful, thick veins popping with arousal and only slightly smaller than Law’s, and Law felt a strange sort of satisfaction that Luffy was about as big as he was. Luffy’s thighs were like steel, something Law promised himself to explore later, and he still traced down, kissing and observing Luffy’s sharp knees, lightly scarred legs, until his hands curled fondly over Luffy’s feet. 

      “A powerful body for a powerful man,” Law said, his voice unusually rough. Gods, had he ever felt so humbled and aroused with anyone? No, his mind told him, because there had never been, and would never be, anyone like Luffy. 

      “Yes,” Luffy said. No bragging, no puffing up. Honest. 

      “Do you like that, Torao?” Luffy said, sitting half up, putting a hand on Law’s cheek, “do you like that I’m powerful?” 

      “Of course,” Law said, kissing his fingers, “Too much, Mugiwara-ya.” Luffy leaned closer, licked Law’s bottom lip and then sucked it until Law kissed him. Luffy let his tongue trace Law’s teeth and tongue, growled suddenly, and Law felt himself shiver a little. The kiss was hot and filthy, and when they broke apart Law nearly panted. 

      “What kind of man are you?” Luffy said, voice pitched low and his eyes burning, “that such a powerful man is beneath you?” Law had never before come with words alone, but he was close right the fuck now. But he’d be damned if he didn’t play this game. His heart was pounding hard, the room felt like it was a million degrees, he was burning, and he would burn so gladly. 

      “A dangerous man,” he said softly, letting his voice match Luffy’s low level, letting his hand come to rest at Luffy’s throat, thinking of their conversation before when he had been so angry. He didn’t squeeze, just let his fingers wrap around and felt the pulse and warmth beneath him, “A deadly man. One who is helpless to resist you.” 

      “Why would you resist me, Torao?” Luffy asked, and his smile was sharp and bright but not amused. He was challenging him, Law could feel that his answer was important, and being face to face with Luffy was, in fact, more terrifying than getting to the New World, and Law loved this feeling, this is part of why he was a captain, that his life depended on his response, this sense of absolute danger and desire. He pushed lightly at Luffy’s throat, who went down on the bed again pulling Law down to another kiss, and rolled their bodies together and the friction was so good Law made a soft, predatory sound and Luffy nipped him. 

      “I wouldn’t,” Law said, “I don’t.” 

      “You have,” Luffy said, biting him and flipping them, his eyes challenging, and Law grit his teeth and threw back his head as Luffy’s hand came around his cock and began to pump slowly, “you watched me all those days and didn’t say a word. Why?” 

      “I – I never-“ 

      “You were the only one awake when I couldn’t sleep. You used to come outside and wait behind me, in the shadows, and never said a word. You never said anything to me, Torao. I knew you were there, you were always there, and I know you know why I was there. Why didn’t you say anything?” Law moaned, Luffy’s hand was speeding up and Luffy’s teeth and tongue were in his mouth, on his neck, and he felt powerless somehow, twisting in Luffy’s grip and hearing his voice. 

      “You pretended to read on the deck while Zoro and I fished. Maybe you did. But you also watched me. You allied yourself with me. Didn’t you? Answer me.” Luffy’s voice, the pain, the pleasure, Law was dying, he couldn’t do anything but answer. 

      “Yes.” 

      “You and I, we talked. We laughed. You became part of my family. And then, in Dressora…” Law was close, he was there, right on the edge, but Luffy tightened his grip and Law cried out, not able to find any release. 

      “You told me we were done. That our ‘alliance’ had ended. You had no further use for me, is that right, Traffy?” Luffy said, and he was still smiling but it had the look of something dangerous and hungry, “and then you nearly died. So tell me, why? Why did you ‘resist’ me, as you say, Law?” Law shoved hard against Luffy, violence and arousal conflicting. He and Luffy grappled for a moment, their bodies warring for dominance as they kissed, bit, and pulled at each other in the bed. Luffy was strong, so strong, but Law snapped his hips down into Luffy and their cocks ground together and Luffy groaned, and Law pinned his hands over his head and began to thrust against him, looking him in the eye and snarling. 

      “Yes, yes,” he panted in time to his thrusts, “I did. I watched you every second, Luffy. Do you think I’m ashamed of it? I couldn’t have you, I couldn’t want you, there was – my life was coming apart and about to end but you were putting it back together,” Law said, leaning down so their breaths were mingling, still thrusting with Luffy growling and trying to free himself, “I never thought I would live to have you. How could I touch you, Luffy? I wanted to use you for your power, I know you know that. And then I fell in _love_ with you, the famous Mugiwara-ya himself, and we were in front of Doflamingo, and I realized that I didn’t want you to die. I would do it again, Luffy, will do it again,” Law said, feeling himself so close, on the brink, and stopping, “Will do anything to save you, even leave you.” And this was the reality, and this was the hardest part, and Law thought Luffy was going to laugh in his face. Luffy merely gazed at him, eyes heavy-lidded and looking like sin itself, and slowly, as Law watched, grabbed his thighs and spread his legs apart. 

      “I didn’t let you,” Luffy said, “And I won’t. So make your decision. Because I will be the King of the Pirates. You are a pirate. That makes you mine.” And Law understood, what a dangerous thing it was to fall in love with a man that would own the world. He smirked down at Luffy, all adrenaline and heady bliss. 

      “Are you saying my choice is you, or to give up the sea?” He asked, knowing full well that Luffy was. 

      “I’d chase you across the oceans, Traffy,” Luffy said, smirking back. “I always win.” 

      “And so what, Luffy? If I stopped being a pirate you wouldn’t chase me anymore?” 

      “No, Toroa, I wouldn’t.” Luffy said quietly, “because you would stop being free. And I only want you free.” He looked at Luffy in surprise for a second. Then, he grabbed his cock, so ready and waiting, and realized with shock he hadn’t even prepared Luffy, or thought about it. He was always so careful with his partners’ bodies. Luffy seemed to read his mind and wiggled, tossing his head and grinning. “Rubber,” he said. 

      Law was going to thank the gods later. He lined up and pushed inside slowly. Luffy and Law moaned in unison as he pushed up and into Luffy, the hot body constricting around him in a way that nearly made Law black out. He very nearly had blue balls from having nearly come three times already, but forced himself to wait. 

      “Luffy,” he said, and stopped, unable to speak. 

      “It’s fine, I’m okay.” Luffy said. And Law began to thrust home. He wasn’t gentle. He knew Luffy wanted to feel the force of his response as much as anything, and kissed Luffy briefly before leaning back and pumping in and out with earnest. He wouldn’t last long, there had been too much – too many emotions and words and too much foreplay for that, but he would make it count. There was the sound of skin slapping on skin, Law’s heavy balls hitting Luffy’s ass when he bent Luffy nearly double, holding his thighs and leaning down to kiss him. He groaned as Luffy took it like it was nothing, flexible in bed because of his Devil Fruit, and Law was going to have so much fun with that. Law adjusted his angle slightly and snapped his hips forward, and Luffy howled and began to scream, hands clawing at Law’s shoulders and back. Law hissed and stayed there, leaning close. 

      “You want me free so I can be yours? Doesn’t make much sense,” Law whispered hotly against Luffy’s ears. 

      “Yes it does,” Luffy said defiantly, “Don’t act stupid.” Law laughed aloud, an unrestrained sound he hadn’t made in a long time, and then began to thrust again, more deeply and slowly, hearing Luffy mewl and curse. He felt it coming, and this time he wouldn’t stop it. He slipped a hand around the head of Luffy’s cock, holding only one of his thighs up, and felt his balls draw up, and pulled Luffy close. 

      “I belong to you now,” he gritted out, and thrust forward and came, so hard he saw white and gasped as he came down, his hand still working. Luffy came only a few seconds later, loudly, hands gripping so hard on Law’s shoulders it would bruise, and Law distantly registered he was inordinately pleased about that. By some sheer effort of will he shifted sideways behind Luffy and threw a tattooed arm around him, watching the way his skin covered Luffy’s. Luffy was already falling asleep. Law kissed him on the back of the head, feeling a little ridiculous but happy. It was worth it when Luffy grinned. 

      “You’ll always be free from now on, Toroa. Promise me.” Luffy said, stroking his arm. “You have to choose that.” 

      “I promise,” he said quietly, “I chose freedom when I chose you, Luffy.” 

      “Ne, Toroa?” 

      “Hm?” 

      “I wanna try those cuffs on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with me. Law school has been crazy. Since there's so much going on I probably won't be able to respond to everyone's comments, but please do keep leaving them! They keep me going :) I'll be working on the Break chapter more next, and am starting a new fic soon :D Not sure if I'm going to end this story yet, we shall see. Comment one way or another if you feel strongly. Love y'all.


End file.
